thesecretworldofbenjaminbearfandomcom-20200214-history
Charcters
Teddy Bears Benjamin Bear (voiced by Jonathan Crombie) - The main protagonist of the series. His kid is Max Tanner. His best friend is Howie and his crush is ruby, and he is also Howie's teacher. Of all the teddies, Benjamin is one of the most trustworthy and often called on to help the others, especially the new teddies. He is extremely allergic to lavender. When he gets mad, he crosses his arms and taps his foot (though he denies this is true).In one episode on "Take it away Ben" he gets nervous of being on stage and Sebastian makes it worse. At the end a Froth Moth comes in the cafe and all the teddies hide. Howie Bear (voiced by Nika Futterman was voiced by James Watts) - Ben's friend. Howie is young and inexperienced, but eager to learn. His child is Eliza Tanner. Edgar of Old (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A two-hundred year old bear and the first teddy ever made, he was the stuffed bear originally given to Theodore Roosevelt, which is where the term 'Teddy Bear' originated. He is the leader of the teddy community. Due to his extensive age he tends to walk slowly and isn't as agile as the others, but doesn't otherwise show his age. His 'child' is Miss Abby Periwinkle, and she is the only human who knows teddy bears are alive. He appears to be grooming Benjamin to take over when he finally retires. Ruby Red (voiced by Amanda Tripp) - A friend of Ben's who he has a crush on. She is owned by a toy store owner named MacLaren. She is a sweet bear, and gets along well with Ben and Howie. She is always willing to lend a helping hand. Her full name is Ruby Red, but she's almost always called Ruby.Sebastian had a crush on her and hopes to win over her.ln the last episode of season 4, ruby and ben tells each other how much they have in common and eventually tells how much they love each other. Holly Bear (voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen) - A panda teddy bear and very close friend of Howie.They are always seen playing chess together although holly always win. Her kid is Lindsay. Sebastian Biggleboar (voiced by Thomas Sangster) - A pompous bear who considers himself better than everyone else. He enjoys causing trouble for Benjamin and Howie or embarrassing them. However, sometimes, he does get his just deserts. Bobbie Biggleboar is his kid.Sebastian has a crush on Trixie Belle , and he considers her the perfect girl, and one of the few things other than himself that he loves. Raymond (voiced by Cory Morrison) A 6-foot purple teddy bear who was a carnival prize before being dumped on the street. After wandering around the woods nearby, he was found by Ben and Howie, and taken to MacLaren's toy store, and put on a rocking chair next to the entrance. Toot Sweet (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A polar teddy bear who run's Toot's, a diner where bears like to congregate. He is famous for honey shakes. When his kid went to college, he tried to stop him, but stopped when his kid promised he would return. The Clean-up Crew (voiced by Owen Wilson, Richard Petty and John Ratzenberger) - Three small teddy bears who belong to three energetic children. They're usually seen in black suits and sunglasses (although, unlike other teddies, they only wear clothes when they're 'on duty'), and riding around in a toy gyrocopter with a bucket on a string hanging from it. It's their job to deal with big problems that arise in the teddy world. Wally' - Frankie - Dr Tiffany Tuff - Gonzo - Winifred - she works in the teddy council and was once in the "teddy marching band" Bernie - Trixie Belle - A recent Teddy Tech graduate who is in many ways a female Sebastian. Mrs. Crackers - A female teddy bear who runs the library. Woowly - Felix - Felix was Laura's old teddy and now he lives in Italy with his new kid a girl named Antonia. General - a militaristic teddy bear with an English accent. He is very strict about order due to his militaristic nature. Mr. Lister - The teddy bear in charge of the Teddy Relocation Center. Mrs Poppy - Samantha - Louie - Albert - Buzz - Buzz little one teddy, when Ben tried to find his child in episode Close the Door Ben. Enrico – Enrico is Ruby Red's old friend, Ben was jealous of him for Ruby’s affection, he lives in Italy. Lily - A new young teddy bear. She has problems with going teddy (she will do so whenever she's excited in the slightest bit). She is part of the general's marching band. Tatayoshi - Angus - Freddy' -''' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Secret_World_of_Benjamin_Bear&action=edit&section=3 editHumans '''Max Tanner (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) But was first voiced by Kenia Pena for Seasons 1 and 2. - Benjamin's kid. Max was given Benjamin by his father, Ben's previous kid. Eliza Tanner (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - Howie's kid. She is Max's sister. Simon Tanner (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - Max's father, and Benjamin's previous kid. He is a very creative man, and enjoys tinkering. Unfortunately, most of his inventions don't work properly, but this hasn't stopped him yet. He owns a Bulldog named Slurp, who helps out Benjamin and Howie whenever possible. Laura Tanner - is ex-owner of Felix and the mother of Max and Eliza Tanner. Is also Simon's wife. Bobbie (voiced by Caroline Rhea) - The daughter of the Tanner's neighbours. She considers herself superior to Max and Eliza like Sebastian does to Ben and Howie. Her father dotes on her and she has a Doberman Pinscher named Chomper, who absolutely loves Sebastian. Miss Abby Periwinkle (voiced by Ariel Winter) - Edgar's kid. She is the only human who knows that teddy bears can walk and talk like humans. When she was a child, she tried to pilot a sailboat by herself but was knocked unconscious by the sail's boom when she steered it. Edgar steered the boat back to the dock in order to save her, but she regained consciousness and saw him. She told her friends her bear was alive but nobody believed her, and they began treating her like she was weird. Edgar saw how much this hurt her and admitted to her that teddies were alive, but it was a secret only she could know. She has kept this secret ever since, and her house is the only ones teddies can come and go as they please without having to hide or go teddy. Mr. Maclarean (voiced by Bobby Gaylor) - Ruby's kid. A Scottish man who owns a large toy store called "Maclarean's", and behaves like a child himself. He has also taken several trips around the world, and has plenty of stories to tell. He has a sister who wishes he acted his age. Lindsay (voiced by Kōichi Yamadera) - Holly's kid. She's friends with Eliza. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Secret_World_of_Benjamin_Bear&action=edit&section=4 editLocations Maclarean's Toy Store - This is Mr. Maclearean's toy store. There is a teddy library, a place where the teddy council meets, and other secret teddy hiding places. Toot Sweet's Garden Cafe- This is Toot Sweet's cafe where he is known for making yummy honey shakes. Howie loves stopping by the cafe to drink shakes. Abby Periwinkle's House- This is the home of Miss Periwinkle. She lives there with her bear Edgar. There are different teddy hiding places in the house. Miss Periwinkle's garden is used for special occasions like Greeting Ceremonies. Tanner House - This is where the Tanner family lives ( consisting of Max and Eliza Tanner). This is also where Ben and Howie live. There are different teddy tunnels so Ben and Howie can get from "room to room" and "place to place" easily. Bobbie's House This is where Bobbie's family lives. This is also where Sebastian lives. It is the neighboring home to the Tanner House. Chomper acts as a watch dog to the house at night. Teddy Hospital- The Teddy Hospital is in a real hospital. This is where the teddies go if they have teddy health problems, like new stuffing or stitching. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Secret_World_of_Benjamin_Bear&action=edit&section=5 editAnimals Slurp - Slurp is the Tanner's family dog. He is very playful and friendly, with humans and teddy bears alike. He is called Slurp because of his slobbery dog kisses. Chomper - Chomper is Bobbie's dog. He only likes Sebastian, and dislikes Ben and Howie. Sebastian enjoys seeing Chomper chase Ben and Howie around. Marigold- Marigold is Lindsay's dog. She is very energetic and loves to disturb the teddies. She is a very perky puppy. Froth Moth- A Froth Moth is a fictional species of moth that feeds on teddy bear stuffing. As a result, Froth Moths are the most feared creature in the teddy world. They don't like lavendar, which teddy bears use to fend them off.